Just One of Those Days
by Lashana Inferno
Summary: It's a normal day until Xelas the Beastmaster comes looking for Xellos. And of course, you can't expect Lashana to take this sitting down.


Lashana & Telca own only themselves, Tvashtar & Kadrith. Everyone else isn't ours... unfortunately.

It's Just One of Those Days

Translations

Urusei = Shut up

Manke naa lle, Onooro = Where are you, brother

//Xellos to Lashana//

\\Lashana to Xellos\\

::Lashana!::

"Hmm?" Dark blue eyes rose from their inspection of the wiring that connected the TV to the DVD player to look at the small blue dragon that flew into the room, a single white eyebrow arching quizzically when she sensed wary fear from him. "What is it, Kalamadea?"

::The Main Hall! There's another Mazoku here!:: he telepathed, his mind voice near the edge of panic. ::She's yelling at Xellos!::

"She?" Wiping her hands clean on her jeans, Lashana carefully eased herself out from behind the entertainment centre and looked at the expectant duo of Wolverine and Kang where they sat on the couch. "Sorry. There's something I have to take care of first."

"But the hockey game starts in half an hour!!" the draconian protested, following her with his gaze as she headed out of the room. "What are we supposed to do?!"

She paused in the doorway and looked back at them. "I dunno. Go yell at, Zelgadis. He's the one who tried to rewire things. It ought to keep you two busy while I go see who our uninvited guest is."

"Good 'nuff fer me," Wolverine muttered, his claws unsheathing with a characteristic _skint_-ing sound. "C'mon, Kang, let's go have a little chat with tha chimera."

"Just don't kill him!" Lashana yelled after them, rolling her eyes when all she got as an answer were muffled agreements. Sighing, she let Kalamadea land on her right shoulder and self-consciously tugged her t-shirt into place as she walked into the Hall, blinking at the sight that presented itself to her : some strange woman was alternating between sipping from a wine glass and taking a drag on her cigarette while listening to Xellos grovel from where he was knelt at her feet. She was dressed....well, perhaps simply saying that she was 'covered' by a tight-fitting small black dress mixed with scarves of lavender that seemed to show off every curve imaginable. Her eyes were a deep purple that bordered on black, her pale lavender hair only accenting her piercing gaze.

She thought she summed everything up quite nicely, all things considered.

"What the hell? Oi!" Lashana rose a hand and tried to wave the smoke away from herself, frowning when Kalamadea let out a muffled cough. "This is a non-smoking Palace, lady! Xel, who the hellfire is she?! And get off the floor, baka."

The stranger frowned and looked over at the Elf, eyes glinting dangerously. "You should be more respectful to your betters, little one."

Lashana's right eyebrow twitched. "My betters?"

Kalamadea rolled his eyes. ::Boy, does she have no clue who she's talking to, or what? Elfy, if you're going to fry her, can I help?::

"Sure thing, Kalama," she muttered through clenched teeth as she rose her hands, golden power gathering at her fingertips.

"Lashana-sama!" Xellos leapt over to her and grabbed her wrists before she could muster up an attack, blocking the intruders view of her as he gave her a warning glance before slipping an arm around her shoulders and turning her towards the stranger. "Xelas-sama, this is Lashana Inferno."

Nani?! 

::Xelas?:: Kalamadea backed into the curls of the Elf's hair as the woman took a long drag of her cigarette. ::Isn't she...?"

Xellos' Master. The Beastmaster. Juuou-sama. Yes. "Ah. So _you're,_ Xelas. I'll have you know that the non-smoking rule still stands. Put that out. It stinks."

"Aah! She's just joking, Xelas-sama!" Xellos tightened his arm around the Elf and leaned towards her, whispering just loud enough for her keen hearing to pick up his words. "Behave! I haven't yet told her you're the Chaos Knight! And she's extremely annoyed that I haven't checked in with her in over two years!"

"Well isn't this just the icing on the poisoned cake!" she hissed, glaring at him in severe annoyance. "Why don't you just _tell her_ what I am and make her leave!?"

"Do you know how angry she'd be if she found out L-Sama took up another Avatar without telling her?!"

"Do I look like I care? I just want to get her out of the Palace before her smoking destroys everyone's sense of smell!"

"No!" Xel grimaced as she pulled away and tried to stop her, succeeding in grabbing the back of her shirt and yanking her backwards, very aware of Xelas' gaze on them. "Lashana-sama, _don't!_"

"Xellos. Let. Go."

Sighing, he reluctantly let her go, wincing when his Master quirked an eyebrow in interest. "Hai, Lashana-sama."

"Well, this is a new low for you, my pet," Xelas said as she took a sip of her wine. "Following the orders of a mortal, tsk tsk. What does she hold over you, my Trickster?"

::Oh, nothing much,:: Kalamadea chuckled, grinning toothily. ::Just the power of Chaos.::

Lashana smirked, sensing that this was going to be interesting in an insane sort of way. "Actually, he's _my_ Trickster."

Xellos paled at that, grabbing her arm again. "Are you _insane?!_"

"Only enough to be interesting, Xel, you know that."

"And just enough to end up dead," Xelas growled, the low threatening rumble echoing throughout the Hall.

The Elf's smirk grew into a twisted grin. "Aww, did I hit a nerve?"

::That's it.:: Spreading his wings, Kalamadea hopped from Lashana's shoulders to Xellos'. ::For once, I'm safer with you than her.::

I resent that! 

"La. Sha. Na!" Gritting his teeth, Xellos pulled her away from his Master and hissed at her. "This isn't a game! Juuou-sama will kill you!"

"She'll try you mean," Lashana chuckled. _Oh! Look! I didn't know Xelas could achieve that sort of red rage! Hehe._ Cheerfully pulling away from a gaping Xellos, she moved to stand before Xelas again and casually folded her arms over her chest, watching the Beastmaster in amusement. "So! Since you have no real reason to be here, are you going to keep dropping ashes on the floor or are you going to leave? Cuz really, with all the drinking and smoking and the total lack of complete coverage from that dress, - and I use the term loosely, because that so called 'dress' is really showing waaaay too much flesh - you're really coming off as more of a big ol' ho than a Mazoku Lord, and quite frankly I really don't want whores in the Palace."

Somewhere behind her, she heard Xellos choke out some sort of horrified gasp and collapse to the floor. A quick glance showed her that he was twitching ever so slightly while Kalamadea struggled to squirm out from under the Fruitcake's left arm. "Oi! Xel! What did I tell you about hurting my dragons?"

"It is not that tiny lizard that you should be worrying about," Xelas snapped, her voice as sharp as a knife's edge. "Besides, no human deserves the privilege to even gaze upon one such as myself! Frankly, the thought of you, a mere idiotic _mortal_, commanding one of _my_ children, sickens me, and only proves that the human race has fallen low indeed!"

A white eyebrow twitched at that as Lashana's dark blue gaze cut back to Xelas' glowing dark purple eyes, eyes so dark they seemed almost black. "Xellos stays here. Now get out."

"He is _my_ General Priest! He is of _my_ Blood! How dare you presume to think that you can order him, much less order me! He is _mine!_" Snarling, those dark eyes went to the form that had shakily regained his footing and was brushing dust off of himself. "Xellos! Come! It is high time we leave this disgusting place!"

"Oh? Is that what you think?" A sadistic grin spread over Lashana's lips as she sidestepped, blocking Xellos' path. "How's about we get a third opinion on this, hmm?" Moving lightning fast, she grabbed Xelas' right arm, then Xellos', laughing when she saw Juuou-sama's eyes widen in shock when golden Chaos power surrounded them before Lashana teleported them to the Sea of Chaos.

Still sitting on the floor, Kalamadea looked at the spot the trio had been, then sighed and shook his head. ::I knew that today was going to end up being 'one of those days'. I just _knew _it.::

~*~

"Release me!" Eyes wide, the Beastmaster ripped her arm free and stared at this mortal in mixed shock and horror, glancing at her General Priest only to see him groan and rise a hand to his forehead in a smack of exasperation. "What trickery is this?!"

Lashana let Xelas jerk away with a smirk, a single fang protruding from her lips as she turned to gaze out over the Sea of Chaos, the sight and sensation of being on such a plane of existence soothing her very soul. "Tricks? Me? Nah. I'm not in a prank kind of mood. I'm more close to annoyed, or extremely pissed. Yes, I think the latter is quite close to what I'm feeling right now...." She trailed off as her keen senses caught the approach of the one she was waiting for and smirked dementedly as she winked at Xelas. "Pay attention now, there's gonna be a test later."

My Knight? What is.... L-Sama materialised before the half-elf, her depthless golden eyes immediately snapping over to the extremely pissed-off Mazoku Lord. **Oh.**

Enjoying tormenting Xelas, Lashana smiled happily and gave the Goddess a little half-bow. "Hi, L-Sama!" she chirped cheerfully. "How's it hangin'?"

Xellos groaned again and reached out to cover her mouth with a hand, wincing when he glanced over at the Beastmaster. "Yare, yare. This is not going to turn out well."

L-Sama meanwhile, sighed heavily and rose a hand to massage her temple. **I _knew_ I had forgotten to tell someone! Blast it all.... Xelas....**

"_That_ is your Knight?!" A newly lit cigarette appeared in her hand, and it shook violently in cadence with Xelas' trembling as she sent a shocked look at the woman, then back to the Goddess. "That stupid human is your_ Knight?!_"

"Half-elf, actually," Xellos chipped in, wincing at the glare Juuou-sama sent him. "Gomen, Xelas-sama-- MM! Oh, Lashana! You _do_ like it rough!"

Lashana, who had just bitten Xel's hand in order to get free, spat out a peice of his glove and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Glad you enjoyed it," she muttered sarcastically.

Xelas, I suppose this is quite a shock, especially if I know my Knight. L-Sama sent an amused look at the elf, who gave her an innocent smile. **Can someone at least tell me why you look ready to attack my Knight, Xelas?**

"She wanted to take Xellos away!" Lashana blurted with a venomous glare at the Beastmaster. "She just expected to waltz her skanky arse into the Palace and take Xellos away!!"

The Trickster blinked at that, amethyst eyes going wide in surprise at the emotion in those words. The little half-elf seemed genuinely _frightened_ that Xelas-sama would have ordered him to return to her service. Indeed, he could feel the waves of anxiety, desperation and worry that came off of her, along with a fierce protectiveness that plainly amazed him. Never had he thought that the elf felt such a way towards him, so deep had she hidden her true feelings. "Lashana...."

Golden eyes cut towards Xellos. **You did not tell Xelas of your new assignment? Xellos, you disappoint me.**

"Ne, at the time, things were much too hectic, L-Sama. And afterwards.... I suppose I forgot."

"You _forgot?_" Xelas echoed, her voice rising. "You stupid pup! You are my General Priest! Part of my blood, my Power!"

"That doesn't give you the right!" Lashana yelled back desperately. "You can't just take him away!"

"Oh? And what is he to you, _elf?_ A plaything? A servant?"

Blue eyes turned gold at the mocking tone, black spines emerging from the backs of her arms as her nails turned into black talons, a low growl rising from her throat as she moved to stand in front of Xellos, dimly aware of his touch as he rested a hand on her shoulder to keep her from attacking. "He's my friend. He's the only one who understands what I am, what I hold within me.... and what I'm turning into. He may be perverted and a trickster, but he's still one of my closest friends. So if you really want him, Beastmaster, you'll have to kill me to do it!"

Enough! Both of you! Lashana, stand down! L-Sama turned her gaze to her Knight, who hesitated a moment before growling and turning her back to Xelas, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at a far off place in the Sea of Chaos. **Now. Mistakes were made on both sides. Xelas, I should have made this official the day Lashana became my Avatar, but I hesitated out of worry of what it may do to my Knight. Now that I see her true feelings, I imagine that this will take care of many of these complications. Xellos Metallium. Approach.**

Xelas' eyes widened as she reached a hand out to her Trickster as he stepped past her, his gaze and attention still lingering on the half-elf as he moved to kneel before the Goddess of Chaos. She knew what was about to happen. Officially, in Mazoku hierarchy, Xellos would no longer be her General Priest, instead, his ties and powers would come from L-Sama herself, and she restrained herself from interfering by only the barest of margins. 

The breaking of her ties to Xellos sent a wave of emptiness through her, and she looked away as Xellos cringed in very real pain at the removal of the links that had bound him to her. Golden power flowed around him then, pulsing once before being absorbed into him, and for a moment, she thought she saw his eyes flash gold before returning to his more natural amethyst.

Lashana, who had sensed this new link to the Chaos, spun and regarded Xel with wide eyes, shocked at actually being able to _feel_ him as a presence at the back of her mind, a link so completely different from the ones she shared with her dragons or even her Bonded that she instinctively knew that only _she_ could sense it. A shiver wound it's way down her spine as L-Sama rested a hand on Xellos' head before letting him rise, and she stared at him as he turned to look at her, a completely odd shadow in his eyes. "N-Nani?"

Xelas, forgive me. Truly, I did not mean for things to turn out as such. At least, not under such circumstances. As of now, Xellos is my servant, free to do as he pleases, so long as he vows to protect my Knight in her times of need. At Xellos nod and formal bow, she sighed and made a gesture to a place on the Sea near her, moving to sit when a table and four chairs appeared. **Please. Join me.**

Xellos moved to hold a chair out for Xelas, smiling at her reassuringly before he moved to sit beside Lashana, who had let her hair and eyes return to their natural colour. //Lashana?//

She jerked slightly, falling oblivious to the conversation between the Goddess and the Beastmaster as she focused on the new link. \\Xel? What just happened?\\

//Like you, I am now a servant of the Chaos. My ties to Juuou-sama are broken, replaced by my links to you and L-Sama.//

Frowning, she turned and met his open-eyed gaze, the amethyst eyes sparkling with dark power. \\B-but _why?_ Why couldn't you have stayed with Xelas?\\

//In the end, my duty is to you.... Lashana-chan.//

Lashana-chan. He's called me that tons of times.... what if.... what if it wasn't meant as a taunt? Troubled, she lowered her gaze to the tabletop, frowning at the intricate carvings laid into the thick wood, the intertwining patterns seemingly as tangled as her own thoughts. A gloved hand laced it's fingers with hers then, and she blinked as she looked down at their linked hands, idly noting the tear in his glove and the two small fang marks in the material, the skin below already healed. \\I didn't mean for this to happen.\\

//I know.// he murmured to her through the link, unused to even attempting to give comfort to someone, much less in front of his former Master and the Lord of Nightmares. //I.... am honoured, that you tried to protect me, little elf. Arigato.//

\\Lle creoso,\\ she replied in elvish, feeling him use their new link to root around for the translation and cringing at the odd sensation. \\It means 'you're welcome', in Elvish.\\

//Ah.//

Lashana?

The gentle call made her jump a little as she jerked her gaze up to L-Sama's, her eyes flashing gold in cadence with her surprise. "H-hai?"

The link bothers you?

"Eh? No! No, it's just...." she frowned and shot an uneasy glance at Xellos then at Xelas. "It takes a bit of getting used to. I'm linked to my three dragons and my Bonded, having another link is a little.... overwhelming. It'll be a few days before I adapt completely...."

The Goddess sighed softly, but nodded. **With Xellos now linked to you, I imagine that he may be able to help Tvashtar train you in using your powers. In times of high stress, when you lose yourself to the Chaos, at least Xellos will now be able to help you regain control.**

That caught Xellos' attention. "Yare, yare. What else has changed now, L-Sama?"

Xelas answered that for the Goddess. "You are a level below the Knight.... your new power reflects that, as does your new standing in Mazoku hierarchy...."

He frowned, realising what that meant. "Xelas-sama...."

A small smile graced the Beastmaster's lips. "Just Xelas now, Xellos. Technically, it is I that should be calling you 'sama'."

Amethyst eyes glanced at Lashana in askance, receiving an approving nod as they shared the same thought. "No. We are equals. To me, you will always be Juuou-sama.... Mother."

L-Sama smiled at the tender look that Xelas gave her ex-General and leaned closer to Lashana. **It's like 'Days of our Lives' up here. You think we should leave them alone?**

"Hm." Nodding in agreement, Lashana stood and gently slipped her fingers free of Xellos' hand, smiling at him reassuringly as she stepped away. "You two talk. Xelas-sama.... you're always welcome to visit the Palace. But please.... don't smoke inside, ne?"

//Knight-sama?//

She glanced back at the Trickster and smiled. \\You're equals with her, Xel. Try to make her see that, okay?\\

Amethyst eyes met her blue ones in mixed curiosity and amusement. //You're a bad influence on me, Knight-sama. Mazoku aren't _supposed_ to feel positive feelings.//

\\Haven't you learned yet?\\ she retorted with a smirk as she and L-Sama began to teleport back to the Palace. \\I'm a bad influence on _everybody!_ Ja ne, Xel-kun!\\ The world around her lurched, and her stomach bottomed out, forcing her to clench her eyes shut and slap a hand over her mouth, only daring to crack an eye open when she thought she felt solid ground under her feet.

The view of the Palace's kitchen greeted her, and she blinked her disorientation away before looking at L-Sama, who was seated at the island counter dipping a tea bag into a ordinate cup of hot water. "Uhh...." Her mind stalled, then came up with the only thing it could. "Muffin?"

Considering the damage I've seen some of them cause, no. Come, sit. The Goddess gestured to the seat across from her, and a matching tea cup appeared there. **It's Darjeeling. One of our favourites, yes?**

Since her mind was still trying to get into gear, she numbly sat down and frowned at the Goddess. "'Our' favourites?"

You hold a peice of me within you, remember? 'My mind is my power, my power is my mind. When uncorrupted by other elements, my mind is my true, pure, power'. You, My Knight, hold a portion of that power, and along with it, a part of my mind.

Lashana blinked. "I'm confused."

The Goddess laughed. **You're a part of me, and I'm a part of you. It's a sharing. You are kin to me now, little one, just as Xellos, and Xelas are,** she sipped at her tea, smiling at the wonderful taste of it. **You are all my children, even if you hold merely a small part of our kin blood.**

"Tvashtar's gonna have kittens," Lashana smirked, looking up when twin gasps came from the doorway, where Wolverine and Kang were now standing as if they were imitating deers caught in a headlight. Zelgadis dangled limply from the draconians headlock. "Kang. Put him down."

Automatically obeying, he released the chimera, letting him drop to the floor like so much bagged potatoes. "L--L-Sama! What are you doing here?"

Xellos and his mother are having a talk in my Realm. I thought I'd drop by, the Lord of Nightmares replied cheerfully. **Tea?**

"Wait, wait. Tha Fruitcake an his _mother _'re havin' a heart ta heart?! Damn! I'd a liked ta have front seats fer that!" Wolverine chuckled, grinning ferally when Kang snickered under his breath.

"Wasn't aware the freak even _had_ a mother," Kang grumbled.

"Oh, hush you two," the elf muttered, rolling her eyes at them. "At least _try_ to show some manners. I just had a shouting match with the Beastmaster in order to keep Xellos here."

Kang gaped at her. "Y-you _what?!_"

"Ya fought the _Beastmaster?!_ Darlin' are ya alright?!"

"Nevermind her!" Kang snapped, ignoring the glare that Wolverine gave him. "You fought to _keep_ Xellos?! For the love of the Gods, _WHY?!_"

Both Lashana and L-Sama answered in unison. **"He's family. Now behave."**

Kang snorted. "I have never felt the need to avoid saying what needs to be said simply because of bad manners"

Wolverine shivered as the two females exchanged secretive looks and smirked. "I hate it when they do tha'."

Zelgadis chose that moment to regain consciousness, and he twitched from where he lay on the floor. "Who did what and why does it involve Xellos?"

Good afternoon, Zelgadis-chan!

"Ack!" The voice that echoed with power made him leap to his feet and glomp the fridge before his wide sapphire gaze recognised the form sitting at the counter. "L-Sama?! N-nani?!"

L-Sama chuckled and leaned towards Lashana. **He's cute when he's flustered.**

"_Nani?!_"

"I still don't understand why you _saved_ Xellos!" Kang growled, throwing his hands up into the air as he stomped into the kitchen and went to get a beer from the fridge, swatting at the Thing that tried to grab him and pull him into the depths of the fridge.

"Yare yare, Kang-kun! If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't like me!" The teasing drawl preceded Xellos as he teleported into the room, appearing on a stool next to Lashana, a cup of tea already in his left hand as he rested his staff across his lap.

"I _don't_ like you," the draconian muttered sourly as he settled for a coke and slammed the door shut on a particularly gooey tentacle.

"Yer jus' still mad cuz o' that time he drugged ya on sleepin' pills and painted yer scales pink," Wolverine snickered.

"Damn straight! It took ten bottles of nail polish remover to get that stuff off of me!"

Zelgadis, who had climbed up to sit lotus style on top of the fridge, smirked sadistically and rested his right elbow on his knee, sinking his cheek into his palm. "You smelled like that perfumed fruity polish remover for _days_."

"Oooh! So you never found the hidden camera?" Xel asked innocently, smiling innocently when Kang whirled around to stare at him in mixed horror and intended homicide.

I want copies of those. Preferably a few eight by tens and a slew of three by fives, L-Sama grinned, eyeing Kang in an almost predatory fashion and chuckling when he tried to hide a shudder.

Rolling her eyes, Lashana turned and gave Xel a sideways look. "So? Where's Xelas?"

"Here."

"Gack!!" Adamantium claws automatically popped out from Wolverine's hands as he spun, eyes wide and feral as he glared at the woman who was suddenly standing behind him, her dark eyes dancing with predatory mischief. "Dammit, Lady! Don't _do_ that!"

L-Sama smiled at the Beastmaster and gestured for her to sit next to her. **Xelas! How nice of you to join us. Tea?**

"Hai. Arigato." The lavender haired long-legged beauty sashayed past the two males and sat on the offered stool, crossing one bare leg over the other, showing an almost indecent amount of thigh in the process as she took the cup of tea that L-Sama conjured. "Darjeeling?"

But of course.

"Oh sweet hells, it's a gathering of Mazoku Lords!" Zelgadis, it seemed, was a little high strung when it came to being near more than one Dark Lord at a time.

"Shaddup and have some coffee," Kang mumbled, thrusting a mug up to the chimera, who grabbed it with shaking hands and drank deeply.

Rolling her eyes, Lashana shot Kang a look that plainly told him that he was an idiot. "Oh yes, loads of caffeine should help him calm down. Good plan, there, Kang."

Xellos took a sip of his tea, then smiled. "Ne, but Knight-sama, for Zelly-kun, that's a perfectly reasonable response!"

Chuckling softly, Xelas magicked up a new cigarette, then paused and looked at Lashana, who rose a single white eyebrow pointedly. Sighing, the tossed the cigarette back into her subspace portal, then pulled out a glass of red wine. "I hope that this, is an acceptable compromise?"

"Sure. No prob," Lashana replied with a smile. "I don't care if you drink yourself nuts, but the smoking gives me a headache, and some of the people here have really hypersensitive senses of smell." She paused and finished off her tea, then blinked when the cup refilled itself, rising her gaze to L-Sama, who smirked. "Right. So. Everything good with you two?"

"But of course!" Xellos beamed, eyes fully opened as he set his cup on the counter, then reached out to lightly rest his right index finger on her nose. "Did you think otherwise? Besides, we're family."

Kang, who was watching them, snorted from the doorway and guzzled his coke, crushing the can afterwards.

Now, now, Kang-kun. At least try to accept this. L-Sama berated him lightly, wagging a finger at him disapprovingly. **At the very least, accept this for Lashana's wellbeing. Now that Xellos is also part of my Chaos, he will be the only one capable to fully help her with her arcane skills.**

Zelgadis blinked at that and hopped down from the fridge, going to the coffee maker for a refill. "What does that mean?"

"His ties to me are broken," Xelas said softly, almost regretfully. "He answers to L-Sama now, and is obligated to serve and protect the Chaos Knight. They share the same power now, and share the ties that had once bound him to me."

Wolverine frowned. "Which means what?"

"We're linked," Xellos answered brightly, eyes gleaming with dark amusement as he tapped a finger against Lashana's forehead, avoiding the smack she aimed at him as she tried to hit his hand away. "I'm bound to her."

"B-bound?!" Kang's tail lashed violently at that. "Bound how?!"

They are both a part of my Chaos, L-Sama explained.** That is what binds them together. They are linked to each other as they are linked to me. You sound displeased with this.**

"Of course I am! He's a masochistic sadistic perverted freak! He has no business being even remotely tied to her!"

"Yare, yare!' Xellos' gaze turned brighter with sadistic pleasure as he fed off of the draconian's anger. "You sound jealous, Kang-kun!"

"Why you little--"

Lashana groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Kang. Put. The. Fireball. Out." There was a moment of tense silence where no explosions took place, thus she figured that he had obeyed, and a glance between her fingers confirmed that assumption. Though Kang didn't seem to be the only one ready to kill and maim, Wolverine looked about three seconds away from mauling someone. "You are not the poster boys for maturity, you know that?"

"As if you're one to talk! You've bound yourself to the freak!"

"Stop it! Just bloody **stop it!!**" The three Harem males took a step back in shock at the echoing yell, so much like L-Sama's voice that it gave them visible chills, but Lashana didn't take notice as she rose from her seat, ignoring Xellos' low growl from behind her as she turned her gaze to Kang. "Did you ever think that maybe _I_ need him? This isn't all about you, Kang! You're not the one who holds the power to destroy entire worlds inside you! You don't have to constantly keep tight hold on it to make sure you don't accidentally hurt or kill someone, you don't have the nightmares every single time you close your eyes! The Chaos is taking me over, Kang, I need someone to help me make sure that I don't lose all that I am! And if you'd take your head out of your ass for just one moment, maybe you'd see that! Baka!"

"Well," Xelas frowned after the elf had stalked out of the room. "I must say, you handled that absolutely horribly, Kang." 

Ignoring the murmurs from the kitchen, Lashana headed for the stairs, shaking as she ran up them, taking them two at a time as she yelled out for Tvashtar, so turmoiled that she actually called out for him in Elvish. "Tvashtar! _Manke naa lle, Onooro?!!_"

There was a flurry of footsteps from two levels above her, as Tvashtar bolted down the stairs, spurred onwards by the tone of the elf's voice. He met her halfway between the second and third flights, and barely managed to keep his balance when she ran into him, her arms going around his waist as she bured her face against his chest. "Kelestra? What's wrong?!"

As he gently manuveored them so that they were sitting on the stairs, she blurted out everything, clinging to him for support as she shakily went over that days happenings, only falling silent when she heard his low growl, a warning to someone who was nearing them. Blinking, she rose her face from his chest and looked over at their audience, feeling him tense as L-Sama approached them, a mollified Kang, Wolverine and Zelgadis standing one flight down, the trio being watched by Xelas.

It has been a trying day for her, Guardian. It was expected that the new link with Xellos would unbalance her emotions somewhat....

"'Somewhat'? I think this is a bit over 'somewhat'," he muttered as he hugged the elf closer to him, curing his tail around her waist as she curled up against his side. "And Blackie's not even here either. Nor are most of the others...." He trailed off as the sound of a teleport caught his attention and looked up at Xellos, who was holding onto three familiar draconic forms. "That might work."

::Lashana!!:: Leading the triple glomp, Kalamadea wriggled out of Xellos' arms and threw himself into the elf's arms, his brothers only a moment behind him as he let her cling to him tightly, crooning into her thoughts to calm her. ::What's wrong?:: A barrage of thoughts hit him, and he reeled mentally as he tried to sort them all out, unused to having his 'mothers' mindthought so turmoiled. It only took him a few minutes to make sense of the jumble of images and snippets of conversations before he understood, and he frowned as he twisted his head around to look at L-Sama, then at Xellos. ::Tell me she's just drunk or something.::

No such luck, L-Sama replied, ignoring the angry hissing from Korin while Akhor curled up around the elf's shoulders. **She will recover. In a few hours, she will be rebalanced, she will adapt. She is strong, my Knight, that is why I chose her.**

Tvashtar frowned and shook his head, unsure of how to deal with this, since this was the first time that he had been this close to one of the Avatars, nevermind L-Sama herself. "You said... you said that she's unbalanced. Did my father ever go through something like this? Would he know a way to help her?"

Well, yes. But.... in a few hours....

"I want her better now."

"No...." Clutching her dragons to herself, Lashana slowly rose to her feet, dimly aware that Tvashtar was rising with her as she stood to face L-Sama. "I'm alright. I just.... I think I'd just like to go sit outside for a bit.... If that's okay with everyone?"

Seeing both L-Sama and Tvashtar nod, Xellos stepped forward and offered her his left arm, mildly surprised when the three dragons didn't object when she intertwined her free arm with his, leaning against him. Choosing the best spot he knew of, he teleported them to the lake that was about two hours drive away from the Palace, opening their link to sense her wellbeing as she staggered away from him and headed for the long dock. "Knight-sama?"

"I-I'm alright," she whispered, closing her eyes when Kalamadea nuzzled her cheek reassuringly. "I just...." Shaking her head, she ushered her dragons into the air and bolted down the dock, hearing Xel's cry from behind her as she swan dived into the lake.

The water was cool, and she closed her eyes as she let herself sink, feeling the Chaos surge inside her as she struggled to call upon her Elven magick, hoping beyond all hope that it would help stabilize her soul. A stillness fell over her as, with practiced ease, she entered a sort of meditative trance, her senses tuning to the pure and clean energies of Nature. The light that would counteract her darkness.

Her eyes snapped open seconds later when a jolt ran through her, the sheer power and intensity of the untainted energy making her lose her breath in a torrent of bubbles as the natural energies swirled around her, lifting her from the lake encased in a column of blue water. She was dimly aware of Xellos and her dragons calling to her as her back arched, her eyes fluttering closed again as clean pure energy lifted her soul on feathered wings, her ties to Nature flaring open to flood her with the Light that she needed to survive. Her heart _soared...._

She came back to herself half an hour later, blinking dazedly as she opened her eyes to look up into Xellos' amethyst gaze. "It worked...."

He frowned and shook his head, glaring at her irritably as he gently helped her sit up. "Next time you do something like that, Knight-sama, _warn me first!_"

There was a snort from nearby. ::I _told_ you that she'd be alright,:: Kalamadea rumbled, winking at her playfully as Akhor and Korin roused themselves from where they had been dozing by the blue dragons side. ::We're linked to her too, y'know.::

"That's not the point!" Xellos snapped angrily.

::Just admit it,:: Akhor telepathed as he yawned, exposing rows of sharp fangs. ::You were worried.::

"Mazoku do not _feel_ worry."

::Uh huh,:: Korin drawled. ::Right. Well, maybe you're not fully Mazoku any more.::

Amethyst eyes widened in what could have been horror. "Urusei!"

"Xel." Frowning, Lashana reached out and rested a hand on his arm, gently keeping him from lobbing a spell at her dragons. "Xellos, look at me." She felt him tense as he turned his head to look at her, purple bangs dangling in front of gemstone orbs, and her own gaze softened when she saw that he was struggling with his own new rising emotions. She knew this had to be hard. Mazoku didn't have emotions, not normally, and those who did, and felt _positive_ emotions were not only shunned, but usually killed. "Xel, it's okay."

He grimaced and looked away, his bangs now completely hiding his eyes. "Knight-sama, things are.... complicated now."

"Oh?" She groaned slightly as she got to her feet, reaching back to place her hands at the small of her back as she stretched a little. "How so?"

He rose with her and held out his right hand, his staff appearing from thin air, and he turned to look out over the lake as he curled his fingers around the staff. "I am having.... trouble.... being linked to you. You.... your emotions are corrupting me."

She sucked in a breath, not knowing what to say. Kalamadea landed on her right shoulder then, rubbing his cheek against hers, and she felt his thoughts meld with hers for a moment before he pulled away and curled up on her shoulders. "I can't really say anything to that, now can I? Nothing other than, 'I'm sorry', even though that doesn't help any." She paused and looked up at Akhor and Korin as they did cartwheels in the air above her, the duo chasing a rather panicked dragonfly. "If you want, I could break the link."  


"No!"

She frowned. "You're sending majorly mixed signals here Xel. Pick a frequency already."

The breeze that came off the lake played with his hair as he turned to look at her, the sun framing him from behind. "Why did you try to protect me before, when Xelas-sama came for me?"

"You're my friend, why shouldn't I protect you. You were.... happy at the Palace. Or at least content. And I.... I didn't want her to take you away. You may act like an asshole sometimes Xel, but when the stakes are down I'll still stand by your side." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "Telca feels the same. I know you've sensed it in both of us. Is that why you've been keeping your distance lately? You're afraid of what we feel? Or are you afraid of what it makes you feel?"

He scowled at her for that, but there was a calculating look in his eyes, something that told her that he was weighing his odds. "I'm not afraid."

"Then what's _with_ you? Why is it that every single time that something happens that makes you _feel_ something you throw up all these goddamn walls an act like the trickster again? Why can't you just forget the secrets for a minute and just _tell me?_"

"It isn't that easy, Knight-sama," he shrugged, gesturing for her to join him as he turned to stare at the setting sun, not even looking at her when she moved to stand by his side. "There are times where I want to tell my secrets more than anything else in the world. But that's not how things work. As for my.... 'feelings'." Xellos paused and rose his face to the warmth of the sunlight, his eyes still fully open and glimmering in the light. "Mazoku, as you know, are capable of having positive feelings.... but.... very bad things happen to those who do. My emotions, and yours, could cause no end of trouble. There are many Mazoku and Dark Lords who would oppose my existence now, even if I am L-Sama's General Priest. They would use our weaknesses against us, against you."

She narrowed her eyes at that, her left-hand fisting at her side. "I've never backed down from a fight if it means the safety of those I care for," she said, turning her head to look at him. "That includes you, in case you didn't know."

"I know," he sighed. "I know. Better than you think, little elf. You and Telca.... are my weaknesses."

That had been unexpected. So much so that she couldn't bring her mind to become coherent enough to make a sentence.

"That is my deepest secret, Lashana. And my greatest sin. You two are my weaknesses, and that does not bother me. But it worries me, because despite the power you two have, you are still mortal. You could be killed, or tricked, or one of the Harem could be taken hostage, and then they could harm you, either of you, and that is something that I do not want to see happen."

"Xellos, Telca and I have been struggling against numerous odds all of our _lives._ This is just the same, except this time we're stronger, older, and we're not alone. Yeah okay, sometimes we're up against odds that suck, but we always pull through, haven't you figured that out yet? Godly power or not, we're not going to tiptoe through our lives, always looking over our shoulders. We're going to _live._ We're gonna take the time we have, and we're gonna have one hell of a blast, and if anyone tries to stop us, or doesn't approve, then the hell with them. We are not going to live our lives always being afraid of 'what ifs', and neither should you."

He stared at her for a moment, then smiled. "You're smarter than your years, Lashana-chan."

"Damn straight!" she growled, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him. "Well?"

A dark chuckle left him as he wound an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. "Hai, Knight-sama. I understand. Perhaps, one time, we should share secrets?"

She met his gaze and smirked. "Definitely. Now," she put her own arm around his waist and let the other two dragons alight on her left arm and shoulder. "Home, Jeeves."

He actually laughed. "Hai, Lashana-chan!"


End file.
